


Ryukyo Week

by CalistaSaionji



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing with my life, I don't understand how shipps weeks work, I have to improve my writing, I spent a lot of time on the computer, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Ryusui being Ryusui, Ukyo is so cute!!, but I'm just a person trying to write, if I get inspired I have to write, just one not good in English writing, maybe a little more sentimental, my mother tried to take it off, sorry for being so bad i'll get better, sorry for being so short, sorry for not following any script
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalistaSaionji/pseuds/CalistaSaionji
Summary: I'm completely new to this "shipps week" thing and I still don't understand completely, but I'm trying!This is not an official week, but something created by Hani's Ukyo. Enjoy!Day1-First Meet2-Young Age3-4-5-6-7-
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou, sengen - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. First Meet

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this work to Hani's Ukyo for inventing ryukyo week and the incredible fanarts that inspired me!!!
> 
> Ukyo and Ryusui are normal people here  
> My "first date" ideas can't be normal or cliché

Ukyo was hurrying down the street trying to get out of the rain, he had the papers for his submarine presentation that he would show at the small tech fair the next morning, so he definitely couldn't let the papers get wet more than they already were.

Ukyo studied at a good faculty of general technology, having entered the field of development for loving the way big machines worked, especially the aquatic means of transportation such as boats and mostly submarines.

The work he carried was extremely important in getting the attention of companies that would be at the event so that later, once college was over, he could be hired.

Ignoring how drenched he was, Ukyo walked through the back door of a small shop and stuffed all the papers into the staff closet, more concerned with keeping his work dry than the condition of his clothes. Sighing, Ukyo finally realized that he had wet the entire floor of the place and now had to clean it. After changing his wet clothes and cleaning the entrance, he headed for the kitchen.

The place where the green-eyed one was was a small restaurant that worked part-time to keep expenses (even if his father paid rent for his apartment, Ukyo preferred to pay for all his other needs), which he had met by chance one day. The owner of the place was a very considerate old man who saw the albino as his grandson and always treated him with affection. The place was not far from college and as soon as school was over he could start working hours, so it was the perfect place for Ukyo to work.

"Hey boy !! I know it's still raining and you just arrived but could you make a delivery? It's kinda far from here and I'm kinda tangled with the kitchen"

The restaurant, Taiko, was not large, however, because of its location it was always full, and with the recent delivery system the staff became even busier.

"No problem for me Hiroshi-san, I just need the address and the bike"

"Thanks boy! I owe you one!"

Ukyo had no interest in getting a driver's license yet, he was already busy enough with work and college to worry about it, so he only used buses and trains to get to and from place to place, and in the case of making deliveries he simply I used the bike. The boss had bought two bikes and two waterproof clothes for those who couldn't drive, in which case he and a 15-year-old boy named Chrome who had been hired to help with delivery, he and Ukyo didn't take long to become friends due the lively and cheerful personality of the brown-eyed young man.

The green-eyed changed (again) and took the address, quickly getting on the bike and heading to the place, which as Hiroshi had said, was almost 2 kilometers away from the restaurant in the harbor. Already accustomed to long cycling trips, Ukyo went with the rain and the icy wind hitting his body.

% {.........}%

Ukyo was staring at the docks while holding the bike, looking at the various moored boats. The address shown was a bit confusing as it didn't say the boat number or name, just the color. Taking a deep breath not to be frustrated, the albino secured the bike to a pole and went down to the dock.

The place did not look very safe and unkempt, with several planks falling off the floor and seaweed and moss trapped everywhere, and with the fact that the rain had stopped just a few minutes later, it turned the floor into a slippery path. Afraid, Ukyo continued on, most of the boats there were peeling or no color at all. Ukyo stopped in front of an old boat that was the one that hit the most with the description and hit the hull. Waited a little, nothing, two more rings, nothing. Sighing for the third time in the day, Ukyo stepped into the boat when he heard something breaking before he could no longer feel the ground on his feet.

In the next second, he was surrounded by the icy sea water.

The weathered wood of the quay had given way to its weight, and now Ukyo was trapped in the water, no matter which way the surface was from the pitch blackness of the raging sea. The feeling of breathlessness began to erupt and Ukyo panicked, trying desperately to swim in any direction, but the loose clothing she wore restricted her movements.

As the choking sensation became unbearable, the albino felt two hands grasp his waist and push him to (what should be) the surface, and the next instant he was hunched over in a small boat, spitting saltwater and gasping for breath by air.

After he finally recovered his senses and calmed down, Ukyo looked at who would save him. A blond man, probably younger than him, was staring at him not far from him (since the boat was not large), with curious and kind but agitated eyes.

The man, who had realized that Ukyo was fine, withdrew his hand from his back (something the green-eyed did not notice), looked away and said worried:

I was nearby when I heard the noise of something breaking and falling and came to see what it was, when I realized someone was drowning I jumped in to help. What were you doing on such a dangerous dock ?!"

"T-Taiko Delivery"

Ukyo spoke shakily as he recovered from the event a few moments ago. The blonde, less agitated by the other's response, put his funny tattooed right hand on the back of his neck and smiled comfortingly at Ukyo.

"I see, someone decided to play some very motherfucker prank on a you.  
Sorry for the language. Look we're both soaked and after all this situation the best thing to do would be to change and go to a warm place. My house is not far from here, what do you think about going there? I probably have something that suits you, by the way, my name is Nanami Ryusui, but you can call me Ryusui! "

"Saionji Ukyo"

"Even if the circumstance wasn't good, it's nice to meet you Ukyo-san!"

Ryusui smiled amused at the green-eyed one and made the small boat go to shore.

% {.............}%

Ryusui's house was only a few streets away from the harbor, so they arrived very quickly, Ukyo completely forgetting about the bicycle on the pole.

The not-so-small apartment was comfortable and covered in bluish and pastel tones, with some darker color contrasts, the place spread calm and smelled of sea.

Ryusui had gone to get some clothes and a towel for Ukyo while he called his boss on his fixed phone to tell him what had happened and why he would not come back later. Understanding the whole situation, he gave Harry the rest of the afternoon off and apologized for all the confusion, promising that he would blame him for nearly drowning Ukyo.

After the call ended, Ryusui showed up and told her where the bathroom was to take a shower and get all the cold water out of the sea and rain, Ukyo was extremely grateful for all that the blonde had done for himself, besides saving his life was also making sure he was well.

When Ukyo finished the shower he went into the living room ready to thank Ryusui for saving him and leaving, but he came across a table full of food packages. The blonde had ordered dinner for both of them while the brunette showered.

Thrilled by the action, Ukyo opened his mouth to thank him when Ryusui said:

"Could you join me for dinner? i don't know how to cook so I ended up ordering a lot of food because I didn't know which one you'd like"

The blonde smiled in shame as he scratched the back of his neck. Ukyo laughed at Ryusui's expression and sat at the table to eat.

% {.........}%

After a dinner full of conversation and a warm climate, Ukyo said he would have to leave, as he had to pass Taiko before going home and the next day would have to present his work at the university fair.

Ryusui accompanied Ukyo to the door and at the time the farewell said:

"Could we ... meet again?"

The slightly flushed face shows shame at the question. Ukyo, caught off guard by his impulse, wrapped his arms around Ryusui's waist and said softly:

"I would love to"

Extra:

A few moments ago

"Why do you have this tattoo on your hand, Ryusui-kun? If it's not too bold I ask"

"No, no, if you can ask me anything Ukyo! And I have no reason to have her, one day that drawing came to mind and I decided to do it"

Ukyo, quite focused on the blue-eyed tattoo, takes his right hand to see the design better. Ryusui looks at him curiously for the sudden action, but instead of saying something, he just focuses on the delicate way the little one holds her.

Ukyo, realizing what had invaded Ryusui's personal space, abruptly shrugs his hands.

The green-eyed had bowed his head in apology, but Ryusui was not angry, far from it:

"It's okay, actually, could you do it again ...?"

They both stare at each other with cheeks on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this down was more complicated than I had imagined, arranging all the lines and the right moments was baaaaaaad.
> 
> Sometimes I crashed because I didn't know what to make the moment good.
> 
> I also wondered if everything would do feeling out of my head as I wrote. Little thing here, Ukyo didn't lose his job or his cell phone, they stayed in the staff closet
> 
> One time I almost drowned in the sea by carelessness and ended up putting it here just because I remembered, I didn't want to go too detailed or tense so I made it very light (in a way). Even if anyone who swims a lifetime can also end up going through this if not careful, and only for those curious, I still keep swimming normally anywhere even after that.


	2. Young Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukyo is one of the servants of Nanami Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shipp's fanarts will probably make me have diabetes
> 
> I can't write about Francois
> 
> I wish I had developed more, but halfway I got lost and changed the course

Ukyo was 10 years old when he visited Nanami Corp. His father was a high-ranking official and one day he had decided to show his son where he worked. The green-eyed didn't get very excited, after all it was just a very large office where people ran the company, not where the boats were built.

"Saionji-san! Good to meet you here! I just got back from a trip from America and went to check on how things are going. Is this little boy yours?"

Ukyo hid behind his father, staring shyly into the face of the blond man who had appeared talking animatedly.

"Things are going well here Nanami-sama, and yes this is my son, Ukyo, wanted to bring him to know the place"

"Well, well, I have mine too. He have just one year and shows very ambitions for the world ! I see he'll have a great future leading the company!"

Ukyo stared at the two older men talking about company affairs, wondering what kind of person Mr Nanami's son would be.

{...........}

Now, six years later, Ukyo still remembers perfectly the first "conversation" with Mr. Nanami, or rather, his boss.

His father had received a promotion and was eventually transferred to coordinate a branch in the United States, but Ukyo had decided to stay in Japan, visiting him a few times for year. The green-eyed was completely self-employed, and with the money his father sent each month he had learned how to survive on his own, since when he was fourteen they both agreed that he no longer had to live under the care of a "nanny" and that he could do well for himself own account.

Two years later, now with 16, Ukyo had decided to get a part-time job for his own money. His father had supported him completely, and willing to help his son, talked to Mr. Nanami himself to see if he could get a job that was not too heavy for the albino.

The owner of Nanami Corp was happy to say that he needed a replacement employee at his mansion in Japan and would be happy to receive Ukyo only if he want to work in that kind of job.

The green-eyed man accepted the offer and went to work as an employee in the huge house. The work left him with enough time to go to school, study and take care of the house smoothly, and paid him well. He really didn't mind wearing a slightly uncomfortable uniform and still getting lost in the endless corridors of the mansion.

He saw Mr. Nanami quite often, but in his presence he acted as a mere servant. Ukyo worked masterfully and never addressed the guests unless called upon and remained distant from the rest of the Nanami family, not because he wanted to but circumstances did not allow him.

But one day was different.

Ukyo was on his lunch break, lounging in a small back garden on a particularly hot afternoon when he heard the sound of footsteps running across the grass, puzzled as he went to see what it was, as he had never met an animal in the mansion.

The albino peered from behind two tall bushes and found a little boy playing in the fountain. The boy looked not older than six or seven and had a stuffed shark on his left arm while his right played with the water. Ukyo came out of his hiding place and approached the blonde silently, not wanting to scare him:

"What are you doing here?"

Ukyo asked the little one, who realized there was someone else there, turned his face toward the green-eyed one and shouted hysterically, catching the albino's legs.

"Please, I don't want to go back to French classes !! They are very complicated and the old witch wants to tear my fingers off !!"

Astonishedly, Ukyo stared at the child clinging desperately to his body, "French class? What?" he didn't know who the boy was, just that he should help him

"Look, I won't take you back, okay? Why don't you tell me your name? I'm Ukyo and I work here at the mansion."

The hesitant albino began to run his hand through the little boy's messy hair trying to calm him down, the blue-eyed one looked at Ukyo.

"I am Ryusui"

"Alright then Ryusui! How about we look for a place to hide?"

The blonde smiled excitedly squeezing the shark (which was so far in his arms) and ran toward the nearest entrance, followed quickly by Ukyo.

{..........}

In the end, Ukyo completely forgot that his lunch break was over for a long time and continued running from room to room with Ryusui, completely wrapped up in the happiness the boy exuded from their runaway "escape."

But at one point a red-haired female lightning bolt came from the end of the corridor and caught Ryusui by the arms before he could have any reaction, the blond realizing that he had been caught began to struggle trying to break free, but his " jailer "was very determined not to let it go. And Ukyo just looked scared with the scene:

"Thank you for taking care of Ryusui-sama while he was missing, sir. And forgive me for any trouble he has caused."

The redhead makes a brief length to Ukyo after speaking quietly and turns to leave, the albino, confused by the latest events, exclaimed

"Where will you take him?"

"He has duties to do as heir to Nanami Corp, and his breakouts are frequent, don't worry about what he has said, Ryusui-sama is a bit exaggerated from time to time."

The employee smiled slightly and turned to leave, Ryusui who had already given up, clung to his neck and watched Ukyo happy for the escape game

"We'll see each other again Ukyo-san!"

And this was the first time Ukyo had met the heir of Nanami Corp.

{............}

Later Ukyo discovered that the mysterious red-haired clerk was named Francois and was Ryusui's private assistant.

The green-eyed fellow confirmed Ryusui's identity with his co-workers, he was Nanami-sama's rightful heir and he was 7 years old, very fond of building ship models and had a daunting intelligence in everything, especially economics.

By the time he heard these things, Ukyo remembered the conversation of six years ago at his father's work. So since that time, he technically knew Ryusui.

The albino grinned as he remembered the blonde's cheerful expression as they ran down the halls, and wondered if he could become closer to the cute little Ryusui.

{.............}

Their second meet was also an accident, but a bad one.

Summer came with everything and Mr. Nanami had asked some employees to clean the pools, among them were Ukyo. In the special uniform for cleaning, the green-eyed one drew the leaves from the pool. Sweating in the heat, he raised his arm to wipe off the excess sweat on his forehead and looked around at the beautiful garden surrounding him until he heard a loud noise and a small car scurrying across the lawn.

The one who drove him was none other than Ryusui

The blonde screamed with excitement as he made dangerous turns with the vehicle and accelerated. Ukyo, seeing the danger the younger was in, left work and ran desperately trying to reach the car, yelling for Ryusui to get out of the car. But the albino wasn't fast enough, and before he could get closer to Ryusui he had made a very sharp turn and lost control, rolling across the floor.

Ukyo ran even faster and knelt beside Ryusui, checking to see if the boy had deep wounds, but by a miracle, he only had slight scratches on his arms and knees. Except for a not too deep cut on the forehead. Ryusui, dizzy from the turns he had made against the earth and feeling a throb in the right part of his forehead, looked down at the hazy figure helping him, recognizing those familiar white hairs:

"Ryusui! Rysui! Are you alright ?! Feeling pain somewhere? I'll take you to your room, there should be an emergency kit over there!"

Ryusui remained silent, not fully aware of what was happening, felt his body being lifted and carried quickly to some place before falling into darkness.

Meanwhile Ukyo avoided a panic attack, focusing only on getting the boy to the room as quickly as possible. Ignoring everyone who crossed his path, he crept through the corridors as fast as his legs allowed and reached his bocchan's room.

The green-eyed man deposited Ryusui on the huge bed and headed for the bookcase across the room where he had seen a medical kit. Ukyo rolled up the blonde's sleeves and proceeded to carefully bandage, trying his best to not shake his hands.

A few minutes later Ryusui finally opened his eyes, staring at the bedroom ceiling for a moment before slowly sitting up, the stab of pain in his forehead reminding him of the wound beyond the grating. Checking his body, the blonde realized that all of his injuries were already bandaged, and the reason for that was because Ukyo had taken care of each of them. The albino was talking on his cell phone worriedly, with a tone of nervousness he would tell his co-worker to bring a doctor to Ryusui's room because he was injured.

Ending the call, Ukyo turned to find Ryusui's two blue orbs fixed on him. The green-eyed sighed with relief, if the blonde had woken up then things should be all right. The albino approached and sat next to Ryusui, giving him a small gentle smile.

"Feeling any pain? I did the best I could with grating, but I can't tell how bad the head injury is."

Ryusui continued to stare at him and after a few moments, he bent to take one of Ukyo's hands, his two litlle hands tenderly wrapping the larger one's.

"Thank you so much for saving me, Ukyo-san, I don't know what could have happened to me."

"D-Don't overdo Ryusui-san, I just did what any other employee would do in my place."

Ryusui ignored the other's comment and crawled until he was on Ukyo's side, never letting go of his hand, the blond resting the good side of his forehead on the larger man's shoulder and sighing.

"Really thank you ..... Ukyo"

The blue-eyed one wrapped his little arms around Ukyo's trunk hugging him in thanks, after which they both plunged into a quiet silence.

From that day, the two began to get closer

{...................}

Over time, both met more often to the point of constantly interacting with each other. And because of their closeness, their affection for each other grew.

By the time Ryusui had become addicted to Ukyo's presence, that was the best definition.

The presence of the older one changed the whole environment in to the blonde's view, leaving the place completely centered in his being. The welcoming look, his personality was calm and in control, and your gentle hand caressing your hair made Ryusui never want to leave Ukyo.

The blonde literally made Ukyo devote all his time to him, turning him into his special butler. Of course the albino had to do other house duties, but almost all of the time now it was meant for his bocchan.

The most exciting moments for Ryusui were when Ukyo arrived, always at two o'clock in the afternoon, and the blonde ran down the hallway of the employees shouting "Good morning Ukyo-san !!" before throwing themselves into the albino's arms and hugging him, they had been doing so for so long that the other employees got used to the almost daily scene (because it wasn't every day Ukyo worked). But the worst time of day was when seven o'clock the oldest had to leave. Ryusui escorted Ukyo to the downcast service door and they said goodbye with another hug.

Ryusui made him go anywhere, from shopping at the mall to birthday parties. Basically, only in important events could Ukyo not go, as they were specific occasions only for the Nanami family, and going to fancy events was not something the green-eyed felt comfortable with, because he was a simple person.

The little heir, coming home from school, would soon tell the albino enthusiastically all day long, and he would listen attentively to every word of his little master, paying attention to every detail of the little man's actions. As he snapped his fingers with his right hand, one of the canines bigger than the other showed when he smiled, the way his blue eyes sparkled with excitement as he spoke how much his friends praised him for making a super tough boat model, every little thing. It made Ukyo's heart swell with love and affection for Ryusui.

They both had fun and peaceful days, without much more than normal changes, but one day Ukyo realized something was wrong. He had gone to lunch with his colleagues as he always did, since by this time Ryusui would be with his parents for the three of them to eat together, but the green-eyed one shivered at the back of his neck, and a few seconds later a butler had appeared at the entrance to the room. Asking for Ukyo, the man had been sent to find him and takes him to Francois.

By this time Ukyo knew that something really wrong had happened.

{....................}

"Francois, what happened? I was sent to come as soon as possible."

Ukyo was panting a little from running to Ryusui's room

"Sorry for bothering you, Ukyo-san, but bocchan doesn't want to leave the room and we thought only you could get him to open the door."

"How long did he lock himself in there?"

"Since returning from school, Mr. Nanami has sent me to pick him up for lunch but he refuses to leave"

Francois showed no concern for the situation, always keeping his temper unabated, but Ukyo didn't have all that control of emotions and was sweating cold after all, which could have happened so badly that Ryusui didn't want to talk to anyone about to lock himself up ?

"Ah, Francois with all your education, could you leave us alone? I think Ryusui-san would be more open like that."

"As you wish, Ukyo-kun, if possible, could convince you to eat something? I would not want the bocchan to be sick for lack of food."

Francois's loyalty and concern for Ryusui's well-being were things that Ukyo greatly respected. Francois gave a green-eyed nod and headed down the hall.

Ukyo knocked lightly on the door and called for Ryusui, saying that he was alone and could open it. A few seconds later he heard the door unlock. He entered the room quietly and sat on the edge of the bed, where the youngest was curled like a ball under the covers.

"What happened little pirate?"

This was a nickname invented by Ukyo, which they only used when they were alone. The older had invented him remembering how much Ryusui liked the sea and the nickname conveyed security to the blonde, reminding him that it was Ukyo who was there:

"They told me that I would never be a good leader"

The smaller sniffed a little. Ukyo hated to see him like this

"Who told you such a thing?"

"The idiot's boys from school"

"And why care about that? You've shown yourself many times that it's so much more amazing than them, Ryusui-san."

"But that's not why I'm sad"

Sniffling again and wiping the tears from her cheeks a little, Ryusui moved faster than the older man's eyes could follow, threw the covers aside and threw himself against Ukyo, hugging him tightly, crying against his shirt.

"I don't care that they said I wouldn't be a good leader, I'm much better than them ....... What hurt was that they said you wouldn't be by my side because I was boring and spoiled and that would leave me "

The blonde said muffled by his shirt, squeezing Ukyo's back as if the older would disappear if he didn't hold on tightly. The green-eyed was surprised by why Ryusui was sad, after all he knew that the younger one had developed an attachment of his own, but didn't think that with Ukyo no longer by his side he would be so shaken.

Trying to reassure the blonde, Ukyo began making the familiar touch on Ryusui's head.

"They're silly thinking they wouldn't be with you because of your personality, in fact, she's one of the things I like about you, Ryusui."

Ukyo says affectionately still stroking the hair of his young master. Already calmer Ryusui took his face from the chest of the elder

"Really Ukyo-san?"

"Of course my little pirate, you are ambitious to learn and understand everything and have an infinite concern with everyone, remember when you helped that scientist's little sister? And most of all, you're very cute!"

Ukyo lightly squeezed Ryusui's cheek at the end of the sentence and gave a small amused laugh, and in response, the blue-eyed one smiled broadly.

"I'm not cute! So ... will you always be by my side Ukyo?"

"If that's your wish then I will do my best to do it, Ryusui"

The blonde smiles again and threw himself against Ukyo's neck, both embracing happily that the unfortunate problem was solved.

After that both left the room and Ukyo took Ryusui to his parents, he returned to the staff area, remembering to try his best to fulfill the "promise" made to the blue-eyed boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was very bad but I needed to finished soon
> 
> never wrote so much in life 
> 
> I had piano class today and typed on the keyboard for hours to write it down at once, my right hand four finger hurting !!!
> 
> I hope someone likes it
> 
> Sorry with you find some c's with ~ I can't find then when I was editing, and can someone answer to me why in English don't exist a word for "affection on head"? This is weird and was the only thing I found in google translate for approximately definition of "cafuné"in my language.


End file.
